


Bathroom Selfie [!Art]

by DarthBloodOrange (DepressingGreenie)



Series: Banned Together Bingo [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Art, Being Walked In On, Dick Pics, Erections, Fanart, Lingerie, M/M, Mirrors, Nudity, Pre-Relationship, Uncircumcised Penis, bathroom selfies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:55:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28937382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DarthBloodOrange
Summary: Tony discovers something new about Steve when he walks in on him in the bathroom.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Banned Together Bingo [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2122326
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26
Collections: Banned Together Bingo 2020





	Bathroom Selfie [!Art]

**Author's Note:**

> For the Banned Together Bingo 2020 prompt [ “Nudity” [O5]](https://i.imgur.com/YC9vW5J.jpg)
> 
>  **Interpretation of Prompt:** Nudity (Fairly straightforward. However, I did push it a little bit. Steve _is_ naked. While he is wearing lingerie, most of his body is on display... In particular, his dick.)

**Author's Note:**

> ~✨~  
>   
> ⋆Other sites I'm on are linked in [my profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/profile).  
> ⋆If you want to remix/create something inspired by my work feel free (so long as it isn't hateful and doesn't hurt anyone). Show me, I'd Love to see it 💖 Link to my work with AO3 'Inspired by function' if you post it to AO3.  
>   
> ~✨~


End file.
